MI MAYOR TESORO
by PikAshley
Summary: <html><head></head>Su único y más grande tesoro, la única razón que él tenía para continuar, lean y critiquen</html>


_**Bueno, bueno... Lean hasta el final por favor ^^**_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**"El mayor tesoro que tengo"**

-¿Qué es esto que siento?- Una figura se encontraba parada en un lugar oscuro.- ¿Por qué no puedo dormir?

De golpe todo se hace luz, era un jardín, había flores, una brisa calida suave que rozaba su rostro y los rayos de sol que acompañaban aquel día.

-Ash.- Un susurro, una voz conocida.- Ash.- Allí estaba otra vez, lo llamaba, pero, ¿Dónde estaba?

-¿Quién eres?- Le pregunta, esperando que aparezca.

-¿Dónde estas? ¿Por qué nunca llamaste?- Le respondía aquella calida voz con otras preguntas.

-Dime quien eres, por favor.- La buscaba con una gran desesperación, sentía que conocía aquella voz, pero a la vez sentía que se le iba, escapaba y eso por alguna razón lo lastimaba.

-Tú nunca llamaste, nunca volviste a mi, prometiste volver a vernos.- ¿Voz cortada? ¿A caso estaba llorando?

-No llores, muéstrate por favor.- Seguía buscándola.- Si te lastime lo siento mucho, pero no me hagas esto, dime quien eres.- Su desesperación crecía.

-Rompiste tu promesa, nunca volviste, nunca llamaste.- Volvía a repetirle con esa voz cortada y alejándose cada vez más.

-¡No por favor!- Corría sin rumbo tratando de alcanzar la nada.- ¡No te vayas!

-Nunca volviste.- Fue lo último que escucho antes de que aquella voz desaparezca.

-¡NO!

Un grito sordo lo hizo despertar, se sorprendió al ver que se encontraba en una cómoda cama, en una habitación conocida, era su habitación, estaba en casa, al parecer su grito alertó a su pequeño amigo, quien se encontraba sentado frente a él con una mirada preocupante.

-¿Pikapi?

-Lo siento Pikachu, tuve una pesadilla.

-Pika.

-No lo sé, alguien me hablaba, su voz me era conocida.- Se levantó de su cama y comenzó a cambiarse.

-Pika Pikachu.- Pikachu lo siguió hasta subirse a su escritorio.

-Es complicado Pikachu, no había nadie allí, solo una voz.- Le volvió a decir algo irritado.

-Pi ka pi.- Bajó del escritorio y se subió a su cama nuevamente para quedar frente a él.

-Siento algo raro cuando recuerdo esa voz.- Tomó su mochila y comenzó a sacar las cosas que allí había.- No sé que es ese sentimiento es algo…- Pero su habla se cortó y sus pensamientos comenzaron a divagar en recuerdos de sus primeros viajes, en sus manos tenía un pañuelo, el pañuelo que su mejor amiga le había regalado en aquella triste despedida y dentro de ese pañuelo se encontraba aquel señuelo, señuelo que tenía la forma de su amiga, una forma muy pequeña que le hizo una sonrisa.

-¿Pika?- Pikachu lo observaba, su mirada se encontraba perdida, como si su amigo estuviera viviendo de nuevo aquellas aventuras.- ¿Pi?- Se acercó a él, saltó a su hombro y colocó una de sus manitos en el rostro de su amigo, haciendo que regrese a la realidad.

-¿Qué me está pasando Pikachu?- Él seguía observando aquellos objetos, como si en ellos estuviera la respuesta.

-Pichu.- Pikachu lo miraba triste, en realidad no sabía que le podía estar pasando a su mejor amigo.

-No importa.- Guardo ambos objetos en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.- Vayamos a desayunar.

Salió de su habitación y se adentró en la cocina, pero su mente seguía pérdida, aún recordaba esas palabras, ¿A quien no había llamado? ¿A quien se había olvidado de visitar?

-¡Buenos días!- Una vocecita se oyó en el lugar, tres nuevos visitantes hicieron aparición en la cocina.

-Muy buenos días a todos.- La señora de la casa saludaba a todos sonriente, pero observaba a su hijo, sabía que algo lo perturbaba.

-¿Ash?- La chica castaña se acercó a su amigo.

-Dime Serena.- Le respondió éste sin mover ni un centímetro su mirada para observarla.

-Ash, ¿Te sientes bien?- Una niña pequeña de cabellos rubios lo observaba ahora preocupada.

-Mmm.- Fue lo único que respondió, sin inmutarse.

-Chicos.- La dueña de la casa se dirigió a los demás.- Será mejor que lo dejen un momento, yo me encargo.

-Pero.- Serena seguía observándolo preocupada.

-Tranquila, yo hablo con él.

Ambas chicas junto con el muchacho rubio que estaba con ellas, el cual no dijo nada, solo observaba como Ash parecía perdido, se sentaron en la mesa para desayudar, sin decir más.

-¿Hijo?- Delia se sentó a su lado y posó una de sus manos en el hombro de sus hijo.

-¿Mmm?- Ash aún no movía su mirada.

-¿Qué te sucede?- Le preguntó.

-No lo sé.- Le respondió en un tono bajo el muchacho.

-Soy tu madre y te conozco.- Le dijo mirándolo mientras acariciaba su cabeza.

-Es que de verdad no lo sé.- Por primera vez levantó su mirada, dejando a todos preocupados, su mirada estaba perdida.- Solo.- No dijo más nada y metiendo su mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, donde guardaba los objetos, dejó ver a su madre el distinguido pañuelo, ella sonrió, creía saber que lo tenía mal.

-Sabes.- Se separó de él un momento, tenía su jugada lista.- Llamó el profesor.- Logró que su hijo mostrará algo de interés.- Misty viene hoy con Tracey, supongo que estará en el laboratorio.

Justo lo que quería, por primera vez en la mañana su hijo mostraba interés en verla, escuchar ese nombre lo había hecho poner feliz, tranquilo, pero, ¿Tracey?

-¿Hoy?- Pregunto sin creer lo que su madre le decía.

-¿Quién es Misty?- Preguntó Serena.

Un movimiento, un golpe y la sorpresa, Ash se había levantado de la mesa y había salido de la casa a toda prisa, sentía que allí estaba la respuesta a todo, en ese nombre, en esa persona, en Misty.

-¿Qué le pasó a Ash?- La niña de cabellos rubios observaba sin comprender.

-Dejen que yo les cuento.- Delia se acomodó en su asiento con una sonrisa, sus sospechas parecían ser ciertas.

Mientras Delia les contaba todo lo que sabía, Ash corría a toda prisa hacía el laboratorio, al llegar, sin previo aviso saltó el cerco de madera y corrió por el lugar, fue recibido por sus Tauros, pero eso no lo detuvo y luego una sonrisa, allí estaba su posible respuesta, junto al profesor y Tracey, pero se detuvo, un abrazo, abrazo que él veía como desprendía cariño, ¿Qué le pasaba? Solo era un simple abrazo ¿O no?, pero algo lo hizo volver en si, esa voz ¿A caso estaba loco? No podía ser la misma voz de su sueño.

-¡Ash!- Lo llamaba el chico de cabellos negros al ver que no respondía al llamado de la chica.

El mencionado levantó su mano y la movió en un saludo, Pikachu lo incentivó a que camine, para luego salir corriendo hasta llegar donde la chica estaba, Ash veía como su amigo y su mejor amiga reían felices, así que decidió caminar esos cortos pasos y llegar junto a ellos.

-Hola chicos.- Saludó tímido, ¿Por qué? Si eran sus amigos, no debía sentirse así.

-¡Ash!- No pudo evitarlo, era esa voz, la de su sueño, ¿Pero donde estaba?- ¿Ash?- La chica se sentía preocupada, su amigo tenía su mirada fija en ella.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- Su amigo volvió a hacerlo reaccionar tocando su hombro.

-S… si.- Le respondió éste parpadeando varias veces, no podía dejar de ver a su amiga ¿A caso? No, no podía ser.

Misty observó a Tracey con melancolía, ¿Qué le pasaba a Ash?- Ash ¿Cómo has estado?- Se atrevió a preguntar, pero se arrepintió al ver la mirada del mencionado, éste la observaba fijo como investigándola.

-Debo irme.- Fue todo lo que dijo el entrenador antes de salir presuroso hacía su casa.

-Ash.- Misty estaba triste, no entendía porqué actuó así, ¿Se sentiría mal?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Pero, ¿Por qué nunca mencionó nada?- El chico de lentes preguntaba sorprendido a la dueña de la casa, su pequeña hermana prestaba total atención en el relato, mientras que la chica solo pensaba, recordaba sin prestarles mucha atención.

-Digamos que ambos son algo tímidos en ese sentido.- La dueña de casa terminaba su relato con una sonrisa.- Ellos son algo especiales, nunca han admitido lo que sienten y dudo que lo hagan.- Lo último fue acompañado de un suspiro melancólico, por primera vez la chica castaña la observaba preguntándose si sería cierto.

En ese momento se abre la puerta de entrada, dejando ver a una figura que parecía cansada, agitada, con miedo.

-¿Ash?- Por fin había hablado al mismo tiempo que se levantaba de su lugar sin recibir respuesta alguna.

-¿Hijo?- Su madre se oía preocupada.

-Estaré en mi habitación.- Fue todo lo que dijo antes de desaparecer por las escaleras, siendo seguido por su pequeño amigo amarillo.

-¿Qué le sucede?- Preguntó el chico rubio.

-No lo sé, creí que con ir al laboratorio todo cambiaría, que estaría mejor, veo que me equivoque.- La mujer suspiró nuevamente antes de ir a la cocina.- Prepararé unos bocadillos, ¿Gustan ayudarme?- Una sonrisa algo fingida se dibujó en su rostro, aún seguía preocupada por su pequeño.

-Claro.- El chico de gafas le asintió feliz, quizás podía animarla un poco.- Déjeme enseñarle uno de mis inventos.

-Destruirás su casa hermano.- La pequeña niña suspiraba fastidiosa.- ¿No vienes Serena?- Le preguntó ahora observando a la chica, la cual aún seguía con su mirada sobre el camino que tomó su amigo.

-Creo.- Comenzó a decir haciendo que todos le presten su total atención.- Creo que iré a hablar con él, puede que eso ayude.- Les regaló una cálida sonrisa, la cual contagió a todos.

Delia, Clemont y Bonnie se dirigieron a la cocina, la niña regañaba a su hermano tratando de convencerlo que no usara uno de sus inventos, Serena por su parte decidió subir las escaleras caminando rumbo al cuarto de su amigo. Al llegar se paró frente a la puerta de la habitación y soltando un pesado suspiro decidió golpear.

-Ash, ¿Puedo pasar?- Preguntó tímida.

-Pasa Serena.- Se escuchó la respuesta del otro lado.

Abriendo la puerta la chica pudo ingresar a la habitación, buscó a su amigo sin encontrarlo, hasta que su mirada se posó en la cama de éste, Ash se encontraba recostado en su cama mirando hacía arriba, tenía su almohada sobre su rostro, decidió avanzar los pasos que los distanciaban.

-¿Te sientes bien?- Preguntó al detenerse junto a la cama, observaba a su amigo preocupada.

-No sé que me sucede, mi sueño.- Decidió quitarse la almohada del rostro para observar a su amiga.- No sé que es, Misty…

-Tu amiga pelirroja, ¿Cierto?- Lo interrumpió la chica regalándole una sonrisa cálida.

-¿Mi mamá te habló de ella?

-Algo así.- Le respondió ésta tomando asiento el la silla de su escritorio.

-Estoy algo…- Imitó la acción de su amiga sentándose en su cama.- Perdido.- Terminó de decir mirando sus manos.

-¿Por qué no me cuentas un poco lo que te sucede?- Otra sonrisa que lo contagió.- Quizás si me cuentas puedas relajarte un poco.- Agregó tomando a Pikachu y acariciando su cabeza.

-De acuerdo, te contaré.- Respondió acomodándose un poco más al borde de su cama, para comenzar así con su relato.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La chica de ojos color aguamarina tenía pegada su vista a un punto en el cielo, se encontraba sentada bajo un gran árbol, se la veía preocupada, triste.

-Misty, ¿Cierto?- Escuchó una voz que no conocía, así que giró su vista hacía la chica que se encontraba parada junto a ella sonriendo y con sus manos tras su espalda.

-Si.- Le respondió ésta.- ¿Y tú eres?- Le preguntó observándola intrigante.

-Serena.- Respondió sentándose al lado de la pelirroja.- Soy amiga de Ash.- Le sonrió.

-Ah.- Fue lo único que dijo, aún recordaba el actuar de su amigo.- ¿Cómo está?- Preguntó casi en un susurro.

-Pues algo perdido.- Le respondió.

Misty no dijo nada, solo volvió a observar el cielo, Serena la observó por unos segundos y sonriendo comenzó a hablar.

-Sabes, hablé con él.- Le dijo, Misty solo movió un poco sus hombros.- Lo que dicen de ustedes es cierto.- Agregó causando así que la chica pelirroja la viera, al verla notó que tenía algo es sus manos.

-Eso es…- Misty observaba el objeto, lo reconocía muy bien.

-Ash se molestará cuando sepa que lo tome jajaja.- Serena reía divertida.- Dice que es como su tesoro.- Agregó mostrando el señuelo y causando un leve sonrojo en la pelirroja.

-Pero.- Misty no podía hablar, ¿Ese era su tesoro? ¿Su señuelo?

-Misty.- Llamó su atención.- Deberías hablar con él.- Agregó entregándole el señuelo.

-No creo que quiera.- Observaba aquella figura con cariño, recordaba cuando tomó la decisión de regalárselo a Ash.- Hoy se comportó algo raro.

-¿Quieres que te diga algo?- Preguntó la castaña haciendo que la chica a su lado la observe y asienta, con una sonrisa continuó.- Durante nuestro viaje por Kalos, Ash solía comportarse extraño, solía quedarse unos minutos pensando, su rostro se tornaba serio y melancólico.- Soltó un suspiro bajando su mirada.

-¿Serena?- Misty la observó inclinando su cabeza, ésta la observó de reojo y con una sonrisa algo fingida continuó.

-Misty yo estoy, o creo estar, enamorada de Ash.- Eso descolocó un poco a la pelirroja, quien observaba a la chica sin comprender, Serena al verla la calmó enseguida.- Descuida, sus sentimientos me quedaron bien claros, él ama a otra persona, aunque no lo diga.- Movía sus manos de forma negativa mientras le sonreía, Misty le devolvió la sonrisa incitándola a que continúe.- Varias veces yo lo observaba y notaba que él sonreía cada vez que observaba algo, unos objetos o alguna cosa en especial, uno de esos objetos era ese señuelo.- Le dijo señalando dicho objeto.- Yo trataba de animarlo, darle apoyo y contención, él siempre me agradecía o me respondía con un "No te preocupes", sonreía pero yo sabía que no era cierto, a él le pasaba algo, se sentía triste y aunque trataba de no preocuparnos al procurar ser el mismo, yo sabía que mentía, que algo no andaba bien, siempre que se sentía mal y luego de hacernos creer que nada pasaba, observaba en silencio sus "Tesoros".- Se detuvo haciendo hincapié en esa palabra y luego continuó entre risitas.- Yo no entendía, si trataba de que me prestara atención, de que se diera cuenta de mis sentimientos, pero no entendía porqué nunca los notaba.

-Ash es despistado y torpe, seguro que fue por esa razón.- Misty se cruzó de brazos molesta, eso causo la risa en su acompañante, quien le negaba mientras reía.- ¿A no?

-No.- Le respondió la castaña.- No entendí el porqué hasta hoy, Misty él ama a alguien más, dice que esa persona es su mayor tesoro, lo más importante que tiene.- Serena tomó las manos de la pelirroja sonriendo.

-¿Quién?- Misty iba a preguntar pero Serena la detuvo.

-Ve y pregúntale.- Presionó las manos de la chica.- Habla con él y entenderás.- Le sonrió para ver como Misty le asentía y se levantaba de su lugar para dirigirse a la casa de Ash.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ash se encontraba sentado debajo de un árbol en el jardín de su casa, observaba lo que tenía en sus manos.

-¿Dónde estás?- Preguntaba al aire, pensaba que quizás alguien le respondería.

-Ash.- Escuchó, otra vez esa voz.

-¿Quién eres?- Preguntaba observando hacía ambos lados.

-Perdona si te incomodé en algún momento.- Oyó como se disculpaba, ¿Ella se disculpaba?

-No debes disculparte, yo debería hacerlo por no haber llamado o haber tratado de comunicarme contigo.- Ash volvió a observar sus manos.- Perdóname.- Se levantó de su lugar con su vista aún en sus manos.

-Lo hice hace tiempo.- Le respondió, ¿Por qué lo hacía sentir tan bien eso? Quería verla, saber quien era.

-Quiero verte.- Presionó sus manos y escuchó una risita, eso lo desconcertó, ¿A caso se burlaba de él?

-Pues gira tontito.- Le respondió dejándolo sorprendido, ¿Era una broma? ¿Ella estaba?

-¿Misty?- No creía lo que veía, allí frente a él se encontraba la dueña de aquella voz, la voz que sintió llorar y que no podía encontrar, ahora la tenía allí, frente a él.- ¿Tú?

-Creo que esto te pertenece.- Misty le extendió la mano con su señuelo en ella.

-¿Dónde?- Preguntó éste sorprendido, estaba seguro de haberlo dejado en la habitación.

-Tu amiga Serena me lo dio.- Le respondió la pelirroja soltando un suspiro mientras se sentaba en el césped.

-¿Lo tenía Serena?- Preguntó sentándose a su lado.

-Sip.- Le respondió la pelirroja mirando el cielo.- Ella habló conmigo, dice que estás preocupado, algo perdido.

-¿Habló contigo?- Sentía miedo, ¿Qué le habría contado su amiga?

-Si.- Lo observó con una sonrisa.- Me dijo algo sobre un tesoro, uno que tú tienes, que hay alguien a quien tú aprecias.

-Te…- Ash la observaba algo asustado, temía que su amiga haya dicho algo demás.

-Si te preguntas si ella me contó quien es, la respuesta es no.- Misty cerró sus ojos moviendo sus brazos en señal negativa.- Solo me dijo esas palabras.- Terminó de decir para luego tomar sus rodillas con sus brazos y apoyar su mentón sobre estos.

-Pues si, hay alguien que es muy importante para mí.- Le dijo el muchacho y al ver que no había reacción por parte de su amiga prosiguió.- Lo termine de descubrir al hablar con Serena, donde noté, gracias a mi sueño y a unos objetos muy particulares, que a esa persona siempre la tuve conmigo, siempre estuvo a mi lado.- Aún no había reacción por parte de ella, así que, aunque le daba algo de miedo, prosiguió.- Que aunque fuera una niñita malhumorada, gritona, terca, algo bestia y muy, muy parecida a un Gyarados.- Al verla de reojo pudo notar que estaba prestándole atención y que no estaba muy feliz.

-¿Gyarados? ¡¿GYARADOS?! ¡Te voy a dar tu Gyarados!- Estaba dispuesta a golpearlo, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que era de ella de quien hablaba y al ver la sonrisa de Ash se detuvo.

-Es alguien a quien no cambiaría por nada, porqué a pesar que muchas veces me golpeaba sin razón, en algunos casos me merecía esos golpes o regañadas, siempre fue la persona que me daba ánimos, que sin importan que tan peligroso fuera el desafío, me seguía y luchaba conmigo, la que me rescató varías veces, a quien le debo la vida y con quien pase los mejores momentos de mi vida, mis primeras capturas, mis primeras victorias y derrotas, mis primeras tristezas, risas y.- Pero su habla se detuvo, Misty no podía pronunciar nada, no creía todo lo que escuchaba.- Con quien tuve la despedida mas triste y dolorosa de todas, ese día sentí que mi mundo se caía a pedazos, sentía que no valía la pena seguir, hasta que observé tu pañuelo y recordé todo aquello que vivimos.- Levantó su mirada y la observó con una sonrisa.

-Ash, ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- Era más que obvio que lo sabía, pero quería oírlo de su boca.

-Quiero decir Misty, que el mayor tesoro que yo tengo.- Se acercó un poco, tomó las manos femeninas y observándola con una sonrisa agregó.- Eres, fuiste y siempre serás tú, gracias a ti.- Presionó un poco las manos femeninas.- Soy lo que soy ahora, gracias a que me regalaste ese pañuelo y el señuelo, nunca olvidé la promesa que te hice y nunca olvidé que.- Pero sus palabras volvieron a morir, no sabía como decirle aquello, hasta que su mirada se cruzó con la de su compañera, no fue hasta que vio esos brillantes ojos que se sintió seguro de lo que haría.- Te amo Misty.- Sintió como ella se tensaba pero decidió continuar.- Siempre te ame, solo que no lo entendía, no sabía que me pasaba, me sentía nervioso, Misty.- Logró llamar su atención nuevamente.- Te amo, siempre lo hice y lo voy a seguir haciendo.- La observaba pero ella no le respondía nada, él se sorprendió, recordó lo que le dijo Serena, pero se sentía mal, volvió a observarla, silencio, solo se sentía el sonido de las hojas al mecerse por la brisa, soltó las manos de la chica y bajo su mirada triste, desilusionado.

Estaba por irse cuando sintió que unos brazos lo tomaban fuerte sorprendiéndolo y al observar hacía abajo notó a la chica agarrada fuertemente a su cuerpo y con su cabeza apoyada en su pecho.

-No te vayas.- Sintió que le decía.- No me dejes, no de nuevo.- Agregó aferrándose con más fuerza a su cuerpo.- También te amo Ash, siempre te ame, por favor no te vayas.- Sintió como pequeños espasmos se apoderaban del cuerpo femenino.

La tomó de sus brazos, la separó un poco haciendo que se arrodille para sentarse sobre sus pies, acto que él imitó, limpió el rostro femenino con sus pulgares mientras le sonreía cálidamente.

-Nunca.- Habló el chico de ojos cafés.- Nunca te dejaré.- Le sonrió contagiando a la chica, de nuevo el silencio se apoderó de ambos, pero era diferente, ambos se observaban a los ojos sin mover un músculo.

Pero él, impulsivo como fue siempre, no pudo resistir, la tomó del rostro y la acercó unos centímetros, imitó ese acto y sin más la besó, la chica sin intención de detenerlo se acercó un poco más y cruzó sus brazos tras el cuello masculino, él quitó sus manos del rostro de ella y la abrazó atrayéndola más a él.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de ambos al momento de culminar ese acto realizado por un impulso, siendo acompañada de unas risitas picaras, para luego volver a observarse a los ojos y dar paso a otro beso, más intenso, un beso que demostraba el tiempo que ellos habían estado deseando que ese momento llegara.

Desde la puerta que daba al jardín, una muchacha los observaba cargando a un Pokémon amarillo en sus brazos.

-Lo logró Pikachu.- Sonreía la muchacha acariciando al Pokémon, quien sonreía al observar aquella escena.- Me alegro.- Soltó un suspiro.

-¿Pika?- El Pokémon la observaba preocupado.

-Estoy bien.- Le sonrió.- Me alegra haber ayudado.- Y volviendo su vista a donde se encontraba su amigo sonrió más ampliamente al recordar la charla que tuvieron.

FLASH BACK

-Y ella me regaló éstos dos objetos.- El chico sonreía al recordar a su amiga.

-Veo que es muy importante para ti.- Su amiga castaña le sonreía algo melancólica.

-Ella es una de las personas más importantes de mi vida, cada vez que veo su pañuelo o el señuelo.- El chico observaba ambas cosas.- Puedo recordarla a ella, es mi mayor tesoro.- Sonrió ampliamente, pero luego recordó su sueño.- Con respecto a mi sueño.

-Ash.- La chica posó su mano sobre las del chico.- Si tienes dudas, ¿Por qué no hablas con ella? Solo así sabrás la verdad.- Le sonrió, quería ayudarlo.- Dile que papel cumple en tu vida, dile que.- Se cortó por un segundo, pero luego volvió a hablarle.- Dile que la amas.

-Ojala fuera tan sencillo.- Suspiró.- Me comporté como un idiota hace un rato, no creo que quiera hablarme.

-Déjame ayudarte.- La chica le guiñó el ojo.- Perdí ésta batalla, tu amor no me corresponde, pero deja que te ayude, yo hablaré con ella.- Volvió a sonreírle al mismo tiempo que se levantaba de su lugar.

-Gracias Serena.- La abrazó, con cariño, agradeciendo que lo haya escuchado y que quiera ayudarlo.- Eres una gran amiga.

-No hay de que Ash, para eso estamos.- Le correspondió el abrazo, aprovechando allí el momento de tomar el señuelo.

Luego de romper el abrazo la chica salió de la habitación y sin decirle nada a nadie salió de la casa rumbo al laboratorio.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-No es nada.- Continuaba sonriendo, luego soltó un último suspiro y miró a Pikachu.- Vayamos a impedir que Clemont vuele la casa Pikachu.- Éste le sonrió feliz subiendo a su hombro.

Así ambos desaparecieron al ingresar a la casa, dejando a sus amigos, quienes ahora disfrutaban observando el cielo abrazados y riendo, Misty acarició el rostro masculino sintiéndose feliz de que al fin estarían juntos, Ash copió el gesto de ella para luego volver a besarla más dulcemente, pensando que nunca perdería a su tesoro más preciado, al cual protegería, con su propia vida si es necesario, para siempre.

**FIN…**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_**Bien... ¿Por donde comienzo?... *rasca tras su nuca nerviosa***_

_**Esto iba a ser un regalo de cumpleaños, si un poco tarde...**_

_**Sire... Esto era para tu cumple, pero lo había perdido n_nU... Ahora lo encontré y ¡Mira! lo terminé :D, ¿No es genial? X3... Iba a ser algo Orange, pero no pude hacerlo XD, no me salió jaja...**_

_**Va dedicado a ti Sire, no solo por tu cumple, sino también por muchas otras cosas \(n_n)/... Es para agradecerte todo lo que haces por mi, que me escuches y sepas entenderme, sé que hay veces que soy infumable XD jajaja pero tú :D sabes como "controlarme" :P... Sabes como dar en el clavo cuando me siento mal... Mientras escribía esto recordaba las cosas que me contaste el otro día, lamento ser tan preguntona y el que recuerdes cosas que te dañan... Pero agradezco que me tengas la confianza suficiente como para contármelas... En cortas palabras esto que acabas de leer (espero y no tenga horrores que me cuesten la vida XD) es un agradecimiento... **_

_**Gracias por darme tu apoyo, por confiar en mi, por regalarme un ratito de tu tiempo, ya sea para conversar como para planear tonterías jajaja, pero lo que más te agradezco, es el dejarme formar parte de tu vida todos los días ^^... **_

_**Gracias hermanita, gracias por permitirme alegrarte tus días y por dejarme formar parte de tu familia aunque estemos lejos, muchas gracias! :D**_

_**Espero les haya gustado, hice lo que puede ^^...**_

_**En finnnn... XD nos leemos en la próxima ¡Pika! para todos/as...**_


End file.
